enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Young Tucker (episode)
Young Tucker is the 10th episode of the second season. Plot When Molly hears about a new engine called Young Tucker, Rheneas had told her how all the engines think he is a "jinx", but Molly thinks it's only superstition. Molly tries to be friends with Young Tucker and make him feel welcome. Tucker insists that bad things always happen when he is doing his work, especially when Norman overheats after collecting a line of trucks Tucker had shunted for him. Molly, trying to be courteous, offers to take the trucks to prove that Tucker isn't jinxed. Tucker and Rheneas try to convince her otherwise, but she is determined. However, when she departs for the Wharf, Young Tucker forgets to advise her about the trucks' damaged brakes, and the wagons makes Molly crash into the buffers and fall into the sea. Her crew are not hurt, and Young Tucker arrives with Rocky in no time. Young Tucker feels bad, but Molly shows him that bad luck is only a supertition, and although the world may be against him, and everything wI'll likely go wrong, in the end, he has a good friend in Molly. Characters * Molly * Young Tucker * Rheneas * Madge * Kurt * Troublesome Trucks * Norman (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Fearless Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * George (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Rick Shay (cameo) * Weaver (cameo) * The Actor (cameo) * Gregory Larson (cameo) * S.C. Ruffey (mentioned) * Carlo Debris (mentioned) Locations * The Wharf * Brendam Docks * The Transfer Yards Trivia * This episode features the first appearances, albeit non-speaking roles, of Emily, Caitlin, Cranky, Rocky, Old Slow Coach, George and Elizabeth. Despite this however: ** Emily made cameo appearances in Hibernation and Blunderbuss, which both aired before this episode, but are Episodes 17 and 18 in order. ** Elizabeth made cameo appearances in the remastered versions of Dodge and Snow Blind, both of which were released later on. ** George made a cameo appearance in Munitions which like the other episodes, aired before this one. But is Episode 17 in order. * This episode marks Young Tucker's first and only speaking role to date. * This episode is very loosely based on the TUGS episode, Jinxed. * This episode marks the first major role of Molly in the Enterprising Engines series. * This episode is dedicated to Tuckinator15, the person who created Young Tucker and Bear's models. * This is the second episode where the fans voiced the trucks. * This episode aired after Blunderbuss, making it Episode 20 in production order, but it is episode 10 because when Mavis and the Tornado, Rock-Star and Munitions became one episode instead of eight, the tenth episode slot opened for another tenth episode. Gallery The Yard with Rheneas and Molly.jpg|Molly, Rheneas and Monty Young Tucker has an accident at the crossing. .jpg|Young Tucker has an accident with flour. Norman overheats.jpg|Norman breaking down. Molly talking to Young Tucker. .jpg|Molly. Fred pushes Molly into the water!.jpg|Molly falls into the water. Young Tucker--13.jpg|Young Tucker. Molly and Tucker go the distance. .jpg|Molly and Young Tucker Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.56 AM.png|Molly speaking to Rheneas, with Monty and the freight cars in the background. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.35.17 AM.png|Young Tucker. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.30.50 AM.png|Stanley near Kurt. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.14 AM.png|Molly passing Sir Handel. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.36 AM.png|Molly, Caitlin, Elizabeth, Cranky, and Salty. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.36.20 AM.png|Molly near Rheneas and Monty while Derek passes. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.37.38 AM.png|Young Tucker with Rick and Weaver. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.42.06 AM.png|Molly passing Nelson. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.43.04 AM.png|Molly passing Young Tucker, Harvey, and Emily. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.44.34 AM.png|Molly hauling a line of freight cars. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.45.03 AM.png|Kurt with Carlo's lumberjacks and a hippie chained to a tree. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.46.06 AM.png|Kurt and a lumberjack. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.28.43 AM.png|Molly being pushed by her train of trucks. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.47.19 AM.png|Molly beng rescued by Rocky, Tucker, and Madge. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.49.41 AM.png|Young Tucker and Rocky. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.50.29 AM.png|Tucker and Molly while Skarloey passes over. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.52.12 AM.png|Tuckinator15's dedication. ee93 45.png|Molly and Young Tucker talking Rheneas at a good angle..jpg|Rheneas in a siding. thetransferyards.png|Another View from the Transfer Yards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2